


So Tired

by swisscheeseroll



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Strange Format, Wrote this because I haven't been liking what I've been seeing with monsta x ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisscheeseroll/pseuds/swisscheeseroll
Summary: Kihyun sees, but he keeps it to himself





	

**Author's Note:**

> You decide the ending because I don’t know… I don’t like what I’m seeing these days… There’s Kiho because Wonho is Kihyun’s support… new format

Kihyun sees it when Shownu interacts with certain members on and off stage. Some interactions are normal, and others just… shouldn’t be happening.

 

He sees when they pose inappropriately. He’s not blind. 

 

He sees when Shownu smiles, and it is not directed towards him. 

 

He watches their videos, and notices Shownu’s glances.

Nothing, none of it is directed towards him. 

 

He searches online and sees pictures fans post. 

Some of them make him smile, others turn it upside down. 

 

There are many more things that he does not want to think about. 

 

He keeps it to himself, in order to not be troublesome, 

but somehow Wonho always knows. 

 

Maybe it’s because he cooks chicken breast on days he’s upset, 

but even on days when Shownu isn’t the cause, Wonho notices. 

 

With frequent comebacks, everyone is tired. 

Even so, Wonho tries to be happy. 

Yes, he cries to himself. 

Yes, he gets upset over the nagging. 

Yes, he doesn’t obey sometimes, 

but he tries his best to support Kihyun. 

 

He spends his free time with Kihyun. 

He stays close with him when they are out. 

He secretly cleans up when no one is looking, 

and most of all, 

he always knows what to say. 

 

Sometimes, the support isn’t enough. 

It will never be enough if it isn’t from the right person. 

 

Kihyun is tired, so so tired. 

 

Maybe it’s just his imagination, maybe it’s not. 

Either way, he’s tired. 

 

He doesn’t want this, but maybe he does. 

 

He took a deep breath, and approached Shownu, 

tapping lightly on his shoulder. 

 

I’m tired. I’m not blind. I see it, I see everything. So let’s just end this. 

 

Shownu looks at him questioningly, Kihyun stares back, eyes getting teary. 

 

“I can’t.” Kihyun muttered.


End file.
